Jason is shot-again
by WretchedHandsSJS
Summary: I wrote this in 2003. AU-Liason fans only, but other people in Jason's lives appear before Liz does. Jason is in a coma and alternates between visitors and his dreams. The story starts off before he meets Elizabeth and events are similar to ones on the show, but happen differently. GH and ABC own the characters, the fiction is my own
1. Chapter 1

Liaison Fan Fic 2003

**Jason Gets Shot - Yet Again!**

Jason has been shot again, the how, why and who is not important…at least not yet. He is in a coma at GH and as the various people in his life stop by, hold his hand and talk to him - he dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Liaison Fan Fic 2003

**Jason Gets Shot - Yet Again!**

Jason has been shot again, the how, why and who is not important…at least not yet. He is in a coma at GH and as the various people in his life stop by, hold his hand and talk to him - he dreams.

**Part One**

As he is lying in his hospital bed, Monica is holding his hand and Alan is standing behind  
her, hands on her shoulders. Monica says "Jason, why have you chosen this path? You could have done so much more with your life. You could have been a Dr. saving lives and creating cures. Instead, you still save lives but hurt yourself in the process. You saved AJ by jumping into the car to keep him from being killed. Now you jump in front of a bullet to save…. Jason dreams.

Jason, Monica, and Alan are at General Hospital. Jason stops by to pick up supplies for the Waterfront Clinic. Monica asks, "will you and Karen be by for dinner tonight?"

Jason replies, "I'm not sure after I get done at the clinic, Karen and I were planning on going to the Outback."

Edward comes out of his staff meeting and starts grumbling about taking hospital supplies to help those ungrateful folks on the streets. Jason says "now grandfather you know when I decided to be a doctor, I wanted to help those less fortunate than us. The family has the money and you know this is a big project of grandmothers." Edward just grumbles and walks away.

Karen walks off the elevator and towards everyone and she and Jason kiss. Monica asks, "so what did Dr. Meadows say?"

Karen replies, "any day now. Baby is healthy and we still refuse to know the gender."

Jason smiles, puts his hand on her belly and says, "I know it's going to be a beautiful girl just like her mother."

Fade off…. Monica says, "I love you, please wake up."

Alan says "Jason we are here for you. Your grandmother wants to come but Edward thinks its best she doesn't get too upset." Monica gets up and kisses him on his forehead and they leave.

AJ walks in and stands in the doorway. As he is looking at Jason he says "so little brother, look where this life has gotten you. Maybe your nine lives finally ran out. So, the golden boy took one last bullet for…"

Jason dreams again.

Robin runs to Jason and hugs him. "Oh Jason, I am so sorry for your loss."

Jason cries in her arms. "What did she think she was doing jumping in that car to stop AJ from driving drunk? Instead, I not only lost her but our child as well. Now AJ has no idea who he is or what he did. I am so angry at him and I don't know if I can forgive him, but he is still my brother even though he no longer considers himself a Quartermaine."

Robin replies, "I don't know the answers, but I am here for you."

Jason says, "please don't take this the wrong way, but I really need to be alone right now." Robin leaves and Jason walks to the Quartermaine crypt and sits by Karen's grave, which he insisted be outside.

AJ is still standing in the doorway and Carly walks by yelling at him to leave. She approaches Jason's bed and sits down taking his hand. "How could you do this Jason? Why do you always have to be the hero? Why do you still take all these chances? You know you really could be content running the coffee warehouse, I know this would make Courtney happy and you wouldn't have to be jumping in front of…."

Jason is at Kelly's having a sandwich with Robin. AJ and Sonny enter and when they see Robin and Jason, they suddenly stop talking. Jason walks over to AJ and says "what do you think you are doing hanging out with a crime boss? You are so much better than this."

AJ asks "do I know you? Oh, that's right, you are Jason Quartermaine. I have no memories of you. I don't consider you my brother. I choose to work for Sonny. The only one in this family I give a damn about is Lila and Emily. I've chosen grandmothers maiden name to be mine as I no longer care to be associated with you dysfunctional psychos!"

Jason says, "you may not consider me your brother, but I consider you mine. We are still family and you can't change that."

AJ replies, "Sonny is my family and he accepts me for who I am now." Turning to Sonny he says, "let's get out of here", and they walk out.

Robin comes up behind Jason; holds him back and says, "you can't change him, you can only change who you are. I've got to dash, or I'll be late for my Chem lab."

Jason says "I know Stone has left working for Sonny, and AJ has replaced him, but be careful. I don't want you to get hurt."

Robin replies "still trying to play big brother, aren't you? Bye!"

"Bye", says Jason. Still depressed over Karen strolls over to Jakes. He notices someone who appears to be enjoying herself playing pool. He watches her as she hustles guy after guy. He finishes his beer and strolls over. He decides to challenge her to a game. "Hi!" he says, "my name is…"

"No, don't tell me. I don't want to know. No names tonight…just pool. Want to make a bet?"

Jason thinks to himself "why not, Karen is dead, AJ is brain dead and I need to blow off some steam." "Okay," Jason says. They play for drinks and money. For every shot she makes, Jason takes a drink and for every shot he makes she takes a drink. For every shot he doesn't make he pays her $5.00 and vice versa. They play and he knows she's good, but he didn't realize how good. Soon he's out of cash and very drunk. She drags him to a room she's rented upstairs. He wakes up the next morning hungover and this woman is lying next to him. He thinks, "oh, shit! I'm going to be late for rounds and then I need to go to the clinic afterward. I can't believe I've done this so soon after Karen's death."

He sits up and begins dressing as she awakens. He tries to apologize, but she stops him and says "remember, no names. I don't know you and you don't know me."

...Carly is still holding Jason's hand as Sonny walks in. She is crying and asks "why did this have to happen? Why is he always trying to save others? How could he do this for…"

Sonny interrupts, "you need to go home to Morgan. I'll sit with Jason for a while." Carly leaves. "Jason, I am so sorry. I knew this was possible, but I wasn't thinking. I know you wanted to do the right thing, but you can't keep getting yourself shot repeatedly, especially for…."

Carly walks into Kelly's with AJ. Jason is with Robin and Stone. Carly's eyes widen as she sees Jason. AJ asks, "do you know him?"

"Not really, who is he?"

AJ says, "I guess you could say, my brother".

Jason looks over and then looks away. "What's the matter?" asks Stone.

"Nothing," says Jason. "Are you ok, seeing AJ and knowing he works for Sonny?"

Stone replies, "I did this for Robin, and I know I made the right choice. Besides, I don't want to end up like Jagger, bitter and dead." Jagger was Stones brother who went into boxing and because of Stones life with Sonny, he attacked him one night and Sonny's men killed him. Sonny enters the diner and nods to AJ and he leaves to outside.

Later that day Jason finds Sonny on the docks and tells him, "You turned my brother into a criminal and your enforcer? First, you bring Stone into your life. Then you kill his brother. Are you going to kill me too?"

Sonny replies, "not unless you give me a reason to. I'm very fond of Lila, so out of respect to her, I'll spare your life unless you do something foolish."

...Sonny is still sitting by Jason's bed when Max comes in and whispers something in his ear. "Sorry Jason, I've got to go, but we are all praying for you."


	3. Chapter 3

Part 2

Jason is still in a coma. A face from his past enters the room. It's Robin and she slowly walks to his bed. Tony looks in and says "Mac wanted me to call you. We are hoping anyone he may care about come and talk to him and see if he responds to his or her voice."

Robin says, "thank you." She sits down, looks at him, slowly stroking his face and brushes her hand over his head. "Each time I see you, your hair is different", she laughs. "I know Carly will have a fit if she sees me here, so what do you think? Should I leave soon or stay and piss her off? Well, you know me, never one to stand down to Carly." Robin continues to chuckle as Jason dreams.

This time its Jason's turn to offer condolences to Robin. "Robin, I am so sorry about Stone. I want to help you with your grief as you helped me with mine."

Crying Robin says, "Jason, please, you have been through this and just like you, I need some time alone."

"I can't let you do that. I don't want you going off and doing something you might regret like I did after Karen died.", Jason replies.

Robin opens her eyes, "what are you talking about? What did you do?"

"Now is not the time. Let's just say you shouldn't be alone, and you should be with someone who knows you and cares about you, not a stranger." He takes her back to the gatehouse where he has been living. He tells her to take the guest room and get some sleep. He sits in a chair watching her while she sleeps. "You are so beautiful. "I've had time to grieve over Karen and I've grown very fond of you, but I know now is not the time for us. You need to get over Stone and I want you to come freely to me with no regrets."

Robin awakens in the middle of the night crying. Jason goes to her bedside and holds her hand and wipes her tears away. "What's the matter? Did you have a bad dream?"

"Oh, Jason, what is going to happen to me? I can't believe how foolish I've been. Here I am in medical school and I know all the statistics about safe sex and AIDS. Why did I think it couldn't happen to me?"

Holding her, Jason replies, "I don't know, but you have a chance Stone didn't have, as you found out early enough. The drugs are more advanced than they used to be."

A few days later Robin is slowly bringing herself out of her depression. She joins Jason and Mac for a much-needed dinner out at the Grille. Carly, AJ, and Sonny are at a nearby table. Jason glances over and notices Carly is showing signs of her pregnancy. He thinks back to 'that night' and wonders if he could be the father. She and AJ look very cozy, so he's hoping it is not his. Robin says his name and he hears it again. "Jason, are you ok? Is AJ bothering you again?"

"No, I can't change anything. It's time to just move forward."

….Robin is still by his bed and Carly walks in. "What are you doing here? Get out now!"

"Carly, Tony called me wanting anyone with a connection to Jason to help him, that's all I'm doing."

Carly yells, "leave! Jason is married now and if it weren't for Courtney being at that fertility clinic in Switzerland, she'd be here right now, and Jason would not want you here."

Robin walks over to Carly and quietly says, "fine, we can take this outside or I'll leave for now. I don't think it's a good idea for us to be arguing in front of Jason. He might be able to hear us." She decides it's better if she leaves.

Carly sits down and says "I can't believe that lying bitch came here! What did you ever see in her?"

Jason dreams again. He runs into Carly at the hospital while he is making rounds. She is getting bigger and bigger. He knows he must ask. He knows he's not prepared to be a father, but if it is his, he wants to do right by him, or her and the best thing would be to keep him out of the dangerous life of his brother. He wouldn't want to take a child away from his mother, so he would ask for shared custody. He approaches her and asks, "how is your pregnancy coming along?"

"Fine", she replies.

"Uh, umm is there someplace we can talk?"

"We have nothing to discuss. If you are asking if this baby is yours, the answer is no. It's AJ's. Remember, no questions, you don't know each me and I don't care to know you."

Jason runs into Robin as she is observing an operation from the booth upstairs with other students. "Hi" he whispers. How's it going?"

"Oh fine, if you like seeing your third appendix removal of the day."

"Well, let's get out of here. I'll write you an excuse." They both laugh and rush out like little kids. They go to the cafeteria and get some coffee. They talk about her classes and her volunteering at the clinic.

He wants to know if she wants to go for dinner and dancing at the Floating Rib. She replies, "like a date?"

"Sure, if that's what you want to call it."

Robin agrees, "okay, I definitely deserve a night out after all those exams last week."

….Monica walks into the room looking at Jason and says "please hold on. I know Tony is really working hard to find a way to bring you out of this."

Robin walks over to Kelly's and sees Sonny. He looks up from his paper and smile, waving his hand over. She goes up to him and they hug for a long time. She says, "I forgot to send you congratulations on Morgan's birth. How is he doing?"

"Good" replies Sonny. "Carly is there with him now."

"I saw her at the hospital, she ordered me out of Jason's room" Robin laughs.

Sonny chuckles and says "Well, you know Carly. Jason is her best friend. She is protective of him. Sorry about that. I'm glad you are here."

Emily is at the hospital visiting Jason. She says out loud "what is it that you are dreaming about? You were there for me and my Cancer and I didn't think I'd survive but I did, and you will too."

Jason dreams. He and Robin are at the Floating Rib. "Are you having a good time?", Jason asks.

She replies, "yes, sort of. I'm still thinking of those exams and sorry, but I also miss Stone."

Jason says, "I understand, I still think about Karen. It takes time. Would you like to leave or take a spin on the dance floor?"

"Uh, dance".

As they are about to get to the floor, Jason's pager goes off. "Great! Well, that's the life of a doctor. It's something for you to look forward to."

They laugh and Robin asks "do you mind if I come along? I'd like to observe you in action. I might learn something new".

They get to the ER and Monica rushes up to him. "It's Emily. She almost took a header off the roof. If it wasn't for Lucky, she might be dead."

Jason says, "what, why? What happened?"

Monica replies, "apparently some classmate of Emily's was doing drugs and Emily took some and got really high thinking she could fly. Tony has pumped her stomach, but I thought you'd want to be here when she woke up".

Jason says, "thank you, mom. Do we know where he got them?"

"No, he died on the table before he could tell us."

Jason turns to Robin and says "I'm sorry about tonight, but can we get together later? I need to see my sister."

Robin says, "I understand. Please give Emily my prayers".

Emily is crying, and Nicholas stops by. "How is he?"

Emily says, "the same. I wish I could do something for him."

"Monica says she needs to see you. She wants to run some more tests. She's afraid you are doing too much with Faith upsetting you and Jason in a coma, she is concerned about your immune system as I am too."

Emily relents and says, "okay, let's go. Jason, hang in there."

Jason dreams again. He is sleeping in the on-call room when Robin walks in. He rolls over and wakes up. "Hi, how long have you been standing there?"

"Not long", she replies. "I wanted to see you and check on Emily. I just stopped by her room, she's sleeping again, but Monica says she is out of the woods".

Jason says, "thanks. I'll stop by to check in on her again before I go home. Do you need a ride?"

"Yes, thank you. Uncle Mac is working late, and my car is in the shop".

As they are driving Jason says, "you know we never got that dance."

"True, but the Rib and every place else is closed tonight. You realize its 4:00 am, don't you?"

"Jason replies, "how about we go back to the gatehouse, I'll put on some music and break out a bottle of wine."

"You do know the time don't you Jason?"

"Yes", he smiles. "Do you still want that dance?"

Robin is silent for a while. She says "Jason, I know what you are thinking and it's not that I haven't been thinking and wondering about the same thing, but you know the risks of us being together. I don't want you to get this disease too. You are a doctor; you know the odds."

"Yes, I do. We can take precautions and I want to be with you. Don't you want that too?" As he drives into the driveway, he looks at her. He can't stop looking at how beautiful she is. "Don't you?"

She hesitates, but then says "Yes."

…Robin is standing in the doorway looking at him and Emily walks up. "Hi, what are you doing here?"

Emily replies, "I was checking in on Jase and mom got concerned, so I went for more tests."

"How are you doing?"

"Better, Nicholas is taking me home, but I wanted to say goodnight to Jason before I left. I know you love him or at least used to love him. Even though you aren't together, I think he'd like having you here. You were his first love and you never forget that."

"Thanks, like you and Zander?"

"Yes, but I think you have a place in his heart that I won't have in Zanders." Emily leaves as Nicholas arrives.

Robin goes up to his bed and says "I wonder if I had never told AJ the truth, would things have worked out differently"

Jason begins to dream again.

Jason walks Robin into the gatehouse. He turns on the lights, dims them a little and turns on the stereo as Robin walks over to the couch. He finds a bottle of wine, opens it and pours Bordeaux into two glasses. Joining her on the couch they sip the wine and he interlaces his fingers with hers. She rests her head on his shoulder, neither speaking. After a few minutes, he places his glass on the end table and takes her glass and sets it next to his. He takes her hand and pulls her up from the couch. He takes her into his arms, and they sway to the music. He holds her face in his hands and says, "do you know just how beautiful you are?" He pulls her into a kiss. His tongue searches hers. He eases her to the couch. His hot breath and kisses run up and down her neck to her shoulders. He looks back at her and searches her eyes. "Are you sure about this?"

She kisses him, slowing unbuttoning his shirt, bends over and kisses his chest. "Yes, yes I am sure." She brings him back down with her on the couch. He pulls her t-shirt over her head and unhooks the clasp of her bra. He kisses her neck and combs her long flowing hair with his fingers pushing it off her shoulders as he kisses each smooth curving side. He eases himself down on top of her and they make love.

Morning arrives and the sun gleams in between the blinds. Jason squints from the couch and asks, "are you awake?"

Robin rolls over and looks at him, saying, "you know if we are going to do this again, I recommend the bed as my back is killing me."

Jason laughs and says "are you sure it's the couch. We got pretty tangled up there last night. I wasn't aware of how limber you are. Are you hungry? Would you like some coffee?"

"Coffee yes, food no."

Jason brings her coffee and takes her hand and says "last night was wonderful and I don't want to make any assumptions, but I don't want things to end. I don't want to rush you, so let me know now if you want to walk away."

"No, I don't. But you do know what you are getting into right?"

"As I said before, yes. I think it would be great if you moved in with me, but I don't want to rush things."

"Oh, you don't want to rush things, huh? What's next blue or pink for the baby's room?" Robin stops and says, "oh Jason, I am so sorry, that was so unkind of me. I know you still grieve for yours and Karen's baby."

Jason hesitates and says "No I know you didn't mean it that way, but there is something I think I should tell you. I don't want us going into this relationship with any lies. Do you remember that girl AJ was seeing a while back? She's with Sonny Corothinos now?"

Robin replies, "yes, but what is this about?"

"A few months after Karen died, I went to Jakes, met Carly, played pool, got really drunk. I was feeling sorry for myself really. Well, I woke up next to her in the morning and I don't know if anything happened."

Robin says, "are you saying you might be the father of her baby girl she had 3 months ago?"

"I don't know. She says it's not mine, but I've been thinking about this for a while now and don't know what I should do, especially if she is mine."

Robin just sits there quietly. She stirs her coffee giving herself time to think about how she should answer. She takes a deep breath and says "Well, I can't say I'm not shocked or upset, but I can't be upset about something you did with someone else before last night. If you find out that Caroline is yours, I will support you no matter what."

He kisses her and says "I hate to do this to you, but I have to go do rounds. I can take you home or to the hospital and maybe we can have lunch later lunch."

"Lunch sounds great, but I would like to go home instead of the hospital," she says, thinking she can have some alone time to process everything Jason just said.

…..Robin leaves Jason's room and drives to her Uncle Mac's to take a shower and see him and the girls. Carly walks into Jason's room and tells him all about Morgan and what a beautiful baby boy she and Sonny has.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 3

Jason starts to dream again.

Carly and Sonny are at the hospital with Caroline for a checkup. Jason runs into them in the hallway. Carly gives Jason an obnoxious look and takes Sonny's arm to walk away. Jason asks, "is there something wrong with Caroline?"

Sonny starts to say something about her heart, but Carly interrupts, "it's none of your business".

Jason remembers he had a problem with his heart when he was born, and it was congenital. He goes to the lab with a vial of his blood. He finds one of his Residents and asks him to run tests on Caroline Morgan, now Corothinos. He says, "It is AJ Morgan's and please keep this quiet as it is a private matter the mother does not want it to get out. I don't want Amy Vining to know since she will tell the whole hospital and Carly's family doesn't need to be upset". Jason calls Robin and apologizes, "I'm not going to be able to keep our lunch date. I'm going to be stuck at the hospital all day. Can I see you for breakfast or lunch tomorrow?" Robin is relieved when Jason tells her he will be busy at the hospital as she is still processing everything, he told her this morning.

….Sonny is talking to Jason, "Michael keeps asking about you. He wants to see you tomorrow and Carly and I will bring him with us. Hang in there okay?"

Jason receives the rushed lab results and lifts the flap off the envelope. His heart is pounding as he reads the results. It is a confirmed match. He is the biological father of Caroline. He's not ready to face Robin yet and Carly is dodging his calls; he decides to go right to the source. He knows his brother been hanging out at a place called the 'No Name'. He storms in and rushes AJ. Several of Sonny's and AJ's men grab and hold him; one gives him a sucker punch to the stomach.

"I'm sure my brother won't try anything here, AJ says. "He wouldn't want anyone to damage that pretty face of his. So, what do you want, little bro?"

Jason replies, "can we take this somewhere else?"

Slugging down the last of his beer, AJ replies, "after you". He grabs his leather jacket and sticks his gun in the back of his jeans. They walk to a table in the back.

Jason says, "I know I am the father of Caroline"

AJ taunts him saying, "that's not what the birth certificate says.

Jason says, "well, I have a DNA test to prove it".

AJ leans forward, his face so close to Jason where Jason can smell the beer on his breath and says, "I can produce tests that say otherwise. Do you really think Carly wants to have her child raised by a Q'? Edward would devour her. Do you want that?"

"But she is my daughter and I have the right to raise her and for her to know her father", Jason protests.

AJ replies, "it is a little late since Sonny has already adopted Caroline. He does have the best lawyers and you don't stand a chance. Cut your losses! Jason takes a swing at AJ and AJ wipes his lips, "is that all you got?" He punches Jason repeatedly. Then says, "Johnny take out the trash".

….AJ stops by and leans against the door jam. "Gee Golden Boy; coma serves you well".

Jason picks himself up from behind the trashcans and stumbles down the street to Jakes. He starts drinking to dull the pain. Detective Marcus Taggart is playing pool with ADA Dara Jensen. Taggert walks by and sees Jason on a fast track to becoming severely smashed. "AJ?", he asks. Jason simply rolls his eyes, saying it all. "Look", Marcus says. "I've had to deal with the knowledge Sonny is my half-brother. I may have found out six months ago, but it's still a huge blow".

Jason says, "but I know AJ is my brother. He's changed and different".

Marcus says, "but Jason don't you see? We are not that different. You are dealing with a new AJ. I'm dealing not only with a new brother; but also one who is on the other side of the law".

"Yes", Jason replies, but you didn't just find out that Sonny is raising your child!"

Marcus says, "Wow! I guess I owe you a drink".

Thirty minutes later, Dara interrupts their conversation and says, "I'm taking the two of you home." Jason made it back to the gatehouse and Robin went back to Mac's after classes. Each one wondered what would happen next.

…DA Scott Baldwin walks into Jason's room intending on asking some questions about the shooter. Sonny is there and goes off on Scotty. "What now? Unless you have a warrant for a man in a coma, get the hell out. He can't and wouldn't help you".

Scotty is leaving as Robin arrives. She asks Sonny, "is it safe?"

Sonny replies, "yes. Carly is at home with Morgan".

"I know why Carly doesn't like me, but how do you feel?", Robin asks.

Sonny replies, "I know you did what you felt you had to do. But you should also realize no child should be raised by the Quartermaine's or have AJ as a father".

Robin says, "excuse me for saying this, but if the situation were reversed and you found out you had a child, someone was raising without you because of your dangerous life, would you want to know and have a chance to raise him or her?"

Sonny replies, "That's entirely different. I'm not AJ". He walks out.

Robin sits next to Jason, holds his hand and says, "I guess that would be your answer too, huh?"

…A few days go by and Jason's dodging Robin's calls. He took time off from work. He begged his mother and father to spend a few hours at the clinic. They knew something was wrong. He never calls in sick.

Robin arrives at the gatehouse carrying only a toothbrush and a slinky red lingerie. She knocks and where there is no answer, she walks in. Jason is sitting in a chair drinking a glass of wine, lights are dimmed and he's holding a picture of his mother, father and him as a baby. She places her items on the shelf and walks over to him. She kneels beside him and holds him. He starts to sob on her shoulder and then picks her up, bringing her onto his lap. She wipes his tears away and kisses him. He lifts her up and carries her to the bedroom. He lays her down on the bed and says, "you did ask for a real bed this time, didn't you?"

He takes his shirt off and leans down to unbutton hers. Robin places her hands over his and says, "Jason, this doesn't have to happen tonight. I don't want you to do anything in response to anger or pain".

"No", Jason replies, "I love you. I want this because I love you. I will tell you everything, but for tonight, I don't want to talk about it. You are the one person who can help me through this. I don't want this news to control my life or anything with you". They make love and fall asleep in each other's arms. The following morning, he tells her everything.

Robin says, "I brought my toothbrush and something to sleep in. Does your offer to move in still stand?"

Jason replies with a smile, "You have all the necessities, I'd say yes".

Emily enters Jason's room and says to Robin, "I'm sure when Courtney returns, she will have a field day with you".

Robin asks, "what is she like? Is she good for him? Does he love her?"

"I think he thinks he loves her. Courtney is always complaining about his life. I remember you had problems with his life too; which is why you moved to Paris. You know he will always be loyal to Sonny, but I think he may have followed you if you didn't leave the way you did. He still contributes thousands of dollars every year on The Day of Compassion in your name. He still has a soft spot for you".

Robin replies, "I didn't know that. Let's get out of here for a real cup of coffee". They leave Jason's room and head towards Kellys.

….Robin graduates from Medical school and Jason is the first one to congratulate her. With her help and a good attorney, Alexis Davis, he is about to get full custody of Caroline. Robin was helping with shared custody until the papers got filed. He had it all planned out; his mother was going to watch Caroline. He was going to propose. He takes her to a romantic restaurant and after dinner, the waiter brings a large chocolate covered fortune cookie. She looks at it and laughs. "What is this?"

"Just open it", Jason replies. Robin cracks open the cookie and inside is a beautiful heart-shaped diamond ring. He gets down on one knee and proposes. With tears in her eyes, she accepts. They leave the restaurant holding hands and smiling. The valet brings the car around and opens the door for Robin. Jason turns to give him a tip when suddenly there is a huge explosion behind him. He turns around and screams "Nooooooooo!"

….Robin stops by Jason's room to say goodbye. She needs to get back to Paris for school. She takes his hand, "Jason, I'm so sorry but I have other commitments. I was hoping I could make a difference and you could hear me talking and remember our times together. I know a lot of things went wrong in our relationship and I'm not sure if I would have done things differently. At first, I wanted to place the sole blame on Carly as she pushed me, trying to sabotage our relationship; but I think it had more to do with my not knowing my own father until I was about the age Michael is now. I believed AJ had a right to know his son and Michael to know him. I can't say AJ would have been on a self-destructive path if he had custody or not. Nor can I say what Michael's life would be like if Sonny was in a different profession. But I think it's all about if Michael would want to know his birth father in any sense of the word instead of it being preached to him that AJ is bad. I hoped my voice would trigger something. I can return when you awaken and come for a visit or not, whichever you think is best." She kisses his forehead and then walks out. Before she heads to the airport, she visits her Uncle Mac.

….Jason is on the ground screaming and crying. The police arrive along with Mac Scorpio, the Commissioner, and Robin's Uncle. He questions and comforts Jason. "Jason, what happened?"

Jason stammers, "I..I...I don't know. Why would someone do this to Robin? We were about to start our life together".

Mac, while fighting off the tears himself says, "Jason, I know how much you loved each other, but do you have any reason to believe you were the target?"

"Mac, I don't know", your guess is as good as mine, but until you find evidence placing the blame on someone, I can't be here. I want to go home".

Mac nods to Marcus who helps Jason into his car and drives him to the gatehouse. They talk and drink beer. Marcus cautiously asks, "Jason I hate to bring this up, but do you think Sonny or AJ might have had something to do with this?"

"Why, it doesn't make any sense". Jason cries.

"Jason, think about it, what if you were the target and a means to an end? Maybe AJ wanted you dead so you wouldn't get custody of Caroline. It was your car; they may have thought you would be the one in it".

Jason cannot comprehend anything. He asks Taggert to leave and sits in a corner crying, looking at a scrapbook of Robin and him together. A few days go by and they have her service. He returns home not wanting to talk to anyone. There is a typewritten letter waiting for him on his doormat. He brings it inside and throws it on the counter. He decides to immerse himself into his work. He walks to the clinic and helps the staff and treats patients. At the end of the day, he closes and sends everyone home. He walks around touching things in his office that belonged to Robin. He hears a loud crash and walks to the main office and waiting area. The front window is broken, and a note is attached to a brick. It reads, "you have been warned. Your life, your friends and even you are in danger. As each day goes by the courts will see you are too dangerous to raise a child". He runs out, not seeing anyone. He leaves, not contacting the police. Arriving home, he reads the letter he left on the counter. "You were the target. You have lost the love of your life. Don't make a mistake by causing the deaths of others. You may contact the police, but they will find nothing". He crumbles up the note and throws it down the hall. He calls Taggert telling him not to say anything to anyone, especially Mac. He waits and contemplates his options and worries about those around him. He thinks about running away, taking Caroline with him. He knows if he leaves, those close to him could die. He knows if he brings them Caroline, they may kill him as soon as he hands her over. When Taggert arrives, he tells him everything that happened and will need his help.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 4

He knows he must act fast. He gets everything vital to leave town. He has his day with Caroline and in the morning, he cleans out his bank account and leaves on the Q jet and travels out of the country. With the help of Luke Spencer, he changes planes under a different name. He changes planes again under another name, hoping to keep AJ and Sonny from tracking him. Through back channels, he's been able to keep tabs on Port Charles and has gotten assistance through Marcus and Luke. He knows Taggert is bending the law, but his friend does not want Caroline to fall into the hands the likes of Sonny Corothinos. He is also checking with Alexis Davis on the when the papers are filed through the courts. He has already given power of attorney to Luke.

Feeling safe after three weeks of jumping around he finds a place where he can lay low for a while. Once he exits the plane, he's hoping to he can spend more than a few days, maybe a couple of weeks. Arriving at the baggage claim he bumps into a beautiful petite woman. She turns to him and smiles. "What a beautiful baby you have. What's her name?", she asks.

"Caroline", Jason replies. "My name is Robert Jones, his new name provided by Luke. "What's yours?"

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth Webber".

…Liz walks into Jason's room. "I'm sorry I haven't been by sooner", she says. Ric is still trying to get me back. Zander is throwing his life away working for Faith, and once again I ramble and you don't say a word, letting me vent", she chuckles. "I want you to know I am thinking of you and want you to get well and wake up soon. Courtney will be here soon. They haven't finished all their tests. No, Courtney and I are not suddenly chummy; Carly made a point to tell me.

….Jason hesitates as he wants to be cautious and not give himself away. He misses being able to talk to someone, anyone after all the weeks of traveling. "Where are you heading?", he asks.

She tells him the hotel name. He offers to take her there and book a room for himself. He says, "I promise I'm not a stalker; I'm just a nice guy trying to do a nice thing". She agrees to accept his ride.

He checks into his room. Lying in bed he formulates a plan. He has enough money for about six months. He needs to change his life so radically so no one can find him. He looks at pictures of Robin, his parents and of Caroline. He knows he must destroy these pieces of his past so nothing, not even the little things can be tied to him. His heart battles with getting rid of them. He must create a new identity. First thing in the morning he's going to get a new social security card for Caroline. He already has the passports with the name Robert Jones. He chose Robert for Robin's father who died when she was young and Jones, for Tony Jones, a doctor at General Hospital. He needs to figure out what to do next. He can't be a doctor anymore. It's too risky. He's writing everything he needs for his new life. Before going to sleep he tears up all the family photos except for Caroline and one of him and Robin. He puts it under his pillow knowing he will have to get rid of hers too.

Sonny is visiting with Michael. "Daddy, why does Uncle Jason look so bad?" Sonny is trying to explain to him…

…Sonny is at the Penthouse. He receives a call and screams into the phone, "what do you mean you lost him? Find him goddammit!" He makes himself a drink, takes a big gulp and then throws the glass against the wall.

Carly comes running downstairs and asks, "what is it?"

Sonny replies, that sonofabitch skipped town with our daughter and my men, my incompetent men couldn't get their asses out of their head long enough to guard him 24-7! Benny was able to track him to Mexico and spoke to the pilot and that's all he knows." He pours another drink and downs his scotch. He smashes the glass on the table and pounds his fist through it.

"Sonny calm down, Carly exclaims. "Oh my god! Your hand is bleeding. I'm going to get some bandages."

Sonny exclaims, "goddammit! Don't you understand? Jason took Caroline!" Carly falls to the floor and starts crying. Sonny screams, "Johnny get AJ! Where the hell is AJ?"

AJ rushes over; "I just heard. What do you want me to do? I can get on the jet and start questioning everyone at the airport."

Sonny says, "I want you to take out the Quatermines' one by one. Make sure it's in the papers. He's bound to read about it somewhere".

AJ replies, "I won't kill Lila or Emily, and do you really think that is the best option? Emily will be very upset if something happens to her parents. That may make him stay away even more. He'll know what could happen if he returns. Besides, we would be the first people the cops would look at. Let me try to find Jason first."

"Fine!" Sonny yells. "Dammit AJ, what's next? You want Annabelle spared too?"

…Sonny says, "Michael, it's time to leave. Give Uncle Jason a kiss."

Elizabeth is holding Jason's hand when Ric comes in. He's angry she's spending a lot of time with Jason, a bond he doesn't have with her. "Elizabeth, look where Jason's life has taken him. Just being near him puts you in harm's way. He steps in front of a bullet for…"

"Ric, you are just as dangerous. Alienating Sonny threatens your life. So, if we get back together again, how would that make me safe?" Elizabeth asks. "I'm still not convinced you've changed. You hate Sonny and would do anything to ruin him."

"Elizabeth please listen to me", Ric tries to interject.

Elizabeth interrupts, "Ric I think you should leave. It's one thing for me to be here, but if Sonny sees you; well, just go."

…Jason wakens the following morning. He gets up, changes Caroline and throws water on his face contemplating all the things he needs to do. He heads to the hotel restaurant and sits down waiting for his server. In the corner, he sees the girl he met last night. He heads over to her table. "Do you mind if I join you", he asks.

"Kevin, right?" Elizabeth asks.

Jason replies, "Yes, its Kevin. Elizabeth? Or is it Liz?"

She says, "I go by either, but I prefer Elizabeth, my sister calls me Lizzy which I hate. We don't really get along. The waiter arrives and takes their order. Jason order juice and cereal for Caroline and eggs and bacon for himself. He also asks for a carafe of coffee. Elizabeth places her order and asks, "how old is your daughter?"

Kevin says, "she's 15 months"

Elizabeth says, "I hope I'm not prying, but I notice you aren't wearing a wedding ring. Are you divorced or widowed?"

Jason thinks quickly; "I lost my wife in childbirth. It's been difficult. This is the first trip we've had since her death. I grew up in San Diego, went on a ski trip to Colorado and that's where I met Suzanne. We later moved to Seattle." Jason is making this up as the words come out of his mouth. "What about you? Where are you from and what brings you here?"

Elizabeth says, "I'm so sorry about your loss. Well, I haven't had a serious relationship in a couple of years. I've been all over. My mother, father, brother, and sister are all doctors. They are the altruistic type. I've been to Africa, China, India, and other lesser developed countries while they were working with Doctors without Borders. What kind of work do you do?"

Jason thinks quickly, "After Suzanne died, I had a hard time keeping a job with needing to take care of Caroline. I used to be a carpenter, but she was the money maker in the family. She was vice president of a consulting firm. I'm able to take some time off with her life insurance payout. Are you traveling or planning on living here?"

Elizabeth replies, "I'm on my way to New York. My grandmother lives in a small town called Port Charles. Have you heard of it?"

Jason stifles a gasp and replies, "sorry, no I haven't heard of it. How far from Manhattan is it?" Elizabeth fills him in on the details. He asks, "when was the last time you were there?"

She replies, "actually never. My grandmother, Grams; Audrey Hardy is a nurse at General Hospital in Port Charles. My family is sending me there to look after her as she is getting older and since my grandfather died, she hasn't been herself. I'm the one to do it as the rest of my family is doing God's work or whatever you want to call it."

Jason's heart begins to beat rapidly. He knows Audrey. He was there for her when Steve died. He even remembers Elizabeth's father. He was very young, but he knows the history. His mom was married to her father, Jeff. She had an affair with Jeff's brother. "Wow, too much history, I've got to get out of here, he says to himself. "Elizabeth, its been nice talking to you, but I have some research as I might want to try my hand at something new".

She is startled thinking it was something she said to cause him to leave suddenly. She says, "I hope to see you again. Maybe we can have dinner tonight. I'd love to see more of Caroline. I'm here for a few weeks before flying to Port Charles, so if you need someone to babysit during your research, let me know."

Jason replies, "Thanks for the offer, but I think I'm good. I'll let you know about dinner tonight."

…Elizabeth walks out of Jason's room. Before she leaves she says, "I'll try to visit when I know Carly is not around. I'll have Grams be on the lookout".

Jason walks out of the hotel and hails a cab asking him to take him to the closest library. As he looks out the window his eyes well up. He misses his home, family, and feels guilty they can't see Caroline grow up. He hopes his family is alive but knows he had to take the chance and in the long run he made the right choice. As each building, shop he passes, he wonders what his life would have been like if Robin had lived. In his head, he knows he needs to move forward, but his heart is trying to rationalize why she was killed instead of him. Robin was buried almost three months ago. He's had no time to grieve in public, talk to anyone about his loss. The only thing that keeps him going is Caroline.

He arrives at his destination, he pays the cabbie and gives him a tip. He goes to the computer station and checks out various jobs and their duties. He needs to find something low profile to earn a living. Robin got him into computers and maybe he could do that. He honestly does not know enough about carpentry, even though they were working on building an outdoor playhouse for Caroline. He goes to the death notices section and searches for certificates for Caroline. Luke already provided several aliases for Jason, but Caroline was another issue. Thirty minutes later Caroline is crying. He feels bad because he was so engrossed in his research, he didn't think about her getting hungry. He makes a stop in the bathroom changing her before leaving. He finds a diner and after lunch, he returns to his research. He finds one that matches Caroline's age.

Taggert stops by Jason's room and looks in. "Well, well, well look at the anger boy. Still got nothing to say?"

Jason is dreaming.

AJ is about ready to climb into Sonny's jet when Detective Taggert arrives and asks, "where do you think you are going?"

AJ angrily replies, "none of your damn business. So, unless you have a warrant I'm leaving!"

Taggert in threatening voice says, "well, I might just think you have some drugs on this plane, get a judge to sign off on one and keep you here indefinitely."

AJ shouts, "you know Sonny and I don't do drugs. You are wasting your time."

Taggert smiles and says, "no, I'm just giving Jason a head start and time to get to his final destination."

AJ says, "you better be careful; your line of work is dangerous, and cops have been known to get killed on the job."

Taggert, calling AJ's bluff, "you better make sure that doesn't happen as Jason has provided me with irrefutable proof of your illegal activities. So, you should make sure I stay alive."

Taggert leaves Jason's room saying, "take care Anger Boy."

Jason returns to his room. He keeps thinking about Elizabeth. She seems nice enough, but he worries that maybe she is working with Sonny and AJ and will take Caroline. He tells himself that he'd be dead by now if she was. He decides to take a chance. He rings up her room and says "Hi, its Kevin, I was wondering if you still wanted to go to dinner? (pause) You do? Great! Let's go out and not here in the hotel ok? Alright, I'll see you in the lobby at 6:00." Elizabeth is waiting for him when he and Caroline get off the elevator. He thinks to himself that it's a twist. Both Karen and Robin always made him wait. They go to dinner and make small chit chat. Jason says, "I don't think I ever asked you what you do?"

She replies "I just finished college with a major in art and photography and minored in psychology. But don't worry I'm not the psychoanalyzing type. So, are you planning on sticking with carpentry?" "Actually, I am thinking of doing something new. But not sure what yet."

They finish their dinner and decide to walk back to the hotel instead of taking a cab. Elizabeth asks, "I can tell you are very attached to Caroline but do you ever spend any time on your own?"

Again, Jason panics. "No, it's just when I'm in a strange town, I worry, with all those stories you hear about."

Luke Spencer walks into the room. He pulls up a chair, turns it around and sits down with the back of it facing Jason. "I like you; you know?" He lights up his cigar. "You've been a good friend to Sonny, but after what you did, I guess I'm confused about your motives."

Liz walks by and says "Luke, you better leave Scott Baldwin is on his way over."

They get to the hotel and they are walking up to get their keys. He sees a familiar face coming out of the hotel bar. The man smiles, waves his hand and starts to shout "Hey Ja…" But Jason shakes his head no several times. The man then says "Just when I thought you'd fallen off the face of this earth. How you been man?"

Jason replies "Good and you?"

"Fine."

Jason then turns to Elizabeth and says "I'd like you to meet my friend and lawyer Chris Ramsey. Chris this is Elizabeth." They make the formalities and then Jason continues "I met Chris when he was in graduate school and Suzanne was in undergrad in Colorado. I guess you could say she threw him over the chair lift for me." They all laugh.

Chris says, "you mind if I steal him away from you for a few minutes?"

Elizabeth replies, "sure, I can take Caroline to the playroom on the second floor if you want."

Jason again hesitates but then thinks she won't do anything. "Ok, but here's my cell number if anything happens."

She leaves and Jason says, "Shit that was close."

Luke says "ok, it's safe now. Tell me WTF is going on and why you called me Chris and a lawyer for Christ's Sake?"

Jason brings him up to speed and says "Chris was the doctor I used to work with before he left for California with Eve Lambert. And I did give you power of attorney for me. What are you doing here? Are you staying in this hotel?"

Luke replies, "well, I was here scoping out some action, eluding the cops, the same old crap and no, I'm in the hotel a few blocks away, you know a dive?" They both laugh.

Jason says "well, you know if I wasn't on the run too and if you weren't best friends with Robert before he died, well let's just say this is for Robin."

"Ok, just cut the crap. I'm glad I ran into you as there is so much you don't know."

"Is it my parents? Lila, Emily"?

"No, it's not that, but this could be good news for you. Robin had a trust fund and left you almost everything in her will."

"Wow!" I think I need to get a drink."

"Bubba, they just threw me out of that bar for smoking too much. How about I buy us a bottle and we go outside where the civilized folks go to smoke."

They continue to talk and Jason finds out other than Robin's heirlooms from her parents, which went to her Uncle Mac, he gets the rest. They both realize he can't come back but the extra money would sure help. They begin to formulate a plan. Luke has been on the lam and is pretty good at covering his tracks, so Jason won't have to worry about leaving this city right away. Besides says Luke "that is one hot little number looking after that kid of yours."

"Luke" Jason chides.

"Come on Bubba, I'm only human." They continue to discuss the options. They come up with one that Luke will eventually talk to his sister Bobbie. His crimes are so minor (this time) that he can return in a few months after he's skipped around enough to cover his tracks in case they try to connect him with Jason. Besides Luke just loves eluding that asshole of a person he calls DA Scotty Baldwin. Then he'll wire the money to a Cayman account and then get it transferred to…

"ok, ok, Luke. I get it. You take care of everything, get Caroline and me some new identification and we will leave."

"Ok, see you Bubba. I'll find a way to get in touch with you. Now don't keep that pretty thing waiting.

Jason finds Elizabeth and takes Caroline to his room. Elizabeth sighs and thinks "I really don't want to go to PC."


	6. Chapter 6

Part 5

Courtney rushes into Jason's room and gushes, "oh Jason, I'm so sorry. I tried getting here sooner, but the baby we want so bad, well the timing was right, and they had to do the necessary procedures and I rushed home to make love and you get yourself shot. How could you put yourself in danger once again after I complained about your life? You never listen to me and you take a bullet for…"

Sonny's sister, Courtney arrives in town and suddenly makes trouble for everyone. Sonny tells AJ, "look after my sister and control her. I have enough problems getting Carly to listen, so take over regarding my sister." Soon Courtney becomes AJ's moll.

In between seeing Elizabeth, Jason keeps tabs on PC, Sonny, and his brother. There is a cute blonde standing next to AJ in a newspaper clipping and she has her hands all over him and Jason can only wonder what this girl has gotten herself into.

AJ paces back and forth past Jason's room. He's torn between his glee at seeing his brother in yet another precarious situation and hoping this will give him more leverage for custody of Michael and feeling a small part of a connection to the brother he used to be.

AJ had been traveling all over, looking for clues to tracking down his brother. He first arrived in Mexico and was able to find someone who remembered Jason. He had problems finding out what name was used, so he got the manifests from all flights that day. He used all his sources, but Jason was able to cover his tracks completely. He had skipped from state to state, city to city and continent to continent under over a dozen names never using the same one twice. Finally, a lead seemed to evolve. Luke Spencer had the power of Attorney for Jason and when he found out about Robin Scorpio's will, he realized Jason got everything and knew he would need it sometime. Sonny's laundering operation had moles all over PC and just recently got some in the banks hoping to see if Robin's money was being transferred somewhere. One of his contacts informed AJ that a transfer had been made. AJ knew Luke was very good at covering his tracks, so he had to act quickly. He traced the money to the first account. The next skip went to another in a different name. The third just had an account number on it. Finally, he thought he had the last one and was about to leave the country once again. As the jet takes off, Courtney comes out of the bathroom. AJ is livid! He wants to turn the plane around, but she bats those baby blue eyes of hers and he relents. He calls Sonny an hour later telling him he just discovered her on the plane.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 6

Elizabeth pokes her head into Jason's room. "I really shouldn't be spending so much time here", she says; "but you were always the one who understands me.

Several weeks have passed and Jason thinks he's ready to move on, he is enjoying Elizabeth's company. They've been spending most of their days and dinners together, but he is still cautious. He was still grieving for Robin and not sure if he should be getting involved with someone again, but he's falling for Elizabeth. He knew Robin would want him to move forward. Elizabeth finally tells him why she's moving to PC. She begins crying and said "yes, it's true my parents are sending me there, but it's not because of my Grams health. They don't want me with them. They feel that I am holding them back because I'm not a doctor. I had nowhere else to go and they said they weren't giving me any more money and suggested PC and maybe I can find something to do there. I'd rather stay with you and Caroline." Jason couldn't relate as he has so much love in his family.

One night they go out for dinner, drinks, and dancing. He walks her back to her room, and she invites him in. He knows what is on her mind and he's been thinking about it too. He convinces himself enough time has passed and it's time to move on. They enter her room and he checks on Caroline who is with a trusted hotel babysitter.

They sit on her bed and she tells him it's been a while for her, and he lets her know he hasn't been with anyone since his wife died, or to himself, Robin. He kisses her forehead and then her neck. He holds her face in his hands and they kiss. They both stand and slowly undress each other. Later as they lie in each other's arms, she asks, "was it too soon? Do you regret anything?"

He smiles and replies, "no, I don't have any regrets. It'd nice to feel this way again". He gets dressed and apologizes. "I wish I could stay the night, but I need to pick up Caroline." He gives her a quick kiss before leaving.

At breakfast he says, "can we meet for an early dinner? I'm going to the park with Caroline." Elizabeth offers to go with them, but he says, "You should take some time for yourself and I'd like some daddy and me time with my daughter, but I will check in on you later". He gives her a kiss goodbye. She is disappointed but agrees.

Elizabeth tells Jason she has to leave but will return in the afternoon; hopefully, Carly or Courtney won't be there.

With her day free, Elizabeth goes shopping and is on her way back to her hotel. Someone steps in front of her and asks for a few dollars. Her hands are full, and he doesn't look like he needs money, so she moves around him and says "sorry, no" and keeps on walking. Suddenly her bags are knocked to the ground, a gloved hand comes around her mouth and she is dragged to an alley. She tries kicking and screaming, but she is so little, and he is so strong. He attacks her and rapes her. He walks away leaving her bloody and curled up in a ball sobbing. He says, "you should have given me some money little girl."

Jason returns after a fun day with Caroline. He retrieves his key and as he is about to get on the elevator, the desk clerk rushes up to him and says, "that girl you've been hanging out with look like she had been mugged and got on the elevator before anyone could stop her. Could you please check on her?"

Jason is worried and hurries to her room. He pounds on the door and yells, "Elizabeth, it's Kevin. Please open the door!" He waits, tries the door and it's unlocked. He sits Caroline down on the bed and the shower is running. He rushes to the bathroom. "It's me, Kevin. Are you okay?" He hears sobbing. He says, "I'm going to open the curtain okay?" When he does, she is sitting with her knees curled up around her and her arms covering herself. He sees the scrapes and bruises and realizes what happened. "Have you already washed everything?", he asks. She nods. "I'm going to get a towel and help you out, okay?" Again, she nods. He helps her out, half carrying her to her bed. He calls the front desk asking for a first aid kit. He wraps a blanket around her trying not to cry himself.

Robin had volunteered at a rape crisis center and told him the horrors she encountered with the victims. He did his best to keep her centered and only focus on what she could do for the victims. Seeing it up close, was far worse than he could imagine. Reality was hitting home, and he didn't know what he could do for Elizabeth. The supplies arrive and he cleans up her scraps and applies some bandages. He says, "I need to get you to the hospital and make a statement to the police".

She pulls away from him, saying over and over, "no, no. no".

Jason pleads with her, "please, you need to do this. Not only for yourself, your health, but maybe to catch the guy." He helps get her dressed, puts her discarded clothes in a bag and she leans up against him as they walk out. Before leaving the hotel, he asks if someone can look after Caroline.

Elizabeth is in Jason's room again, sitting and holding his hand. Emily comes in and sits with her too. Elizabeth mentions that while Lucky helped her so much after her rape, it was Jason who just let her be who she was without having to pretend to be strong.

They arrive at the ER and Jason takes charge. He asks for a female physician and explains the situation. Elizabeth is taken to an exam room and the ER physician asks him to wait outside. Elizabeth screams, "no, I need him with me!"

As the doctor is examining her, she asks, "you did a good job taking care of her and you know a lot of medical terminology. Are you a doctor or something?"

Jason panics and replies, "I've had some first aid training, but I would also like you to do an HIV test", he remembers this because of Robin.

A police officer arrives and takes her statement. He's not optimistic as she washed away the evidence, but the clothes she was wearing could help. Jason is kicking himself for not having her join him and Caroline. Elizabeth is physically and emotionally battered. He tries to comfort her, but she won't say much, except to cling to him if he tries to get up or leave. He calls the front desk for a cot and asks for his things to be moved to her room. Some days have passed, and she feels comfortable enough to leave her room go and get breakfast in the restaurant of the hotel.

Jason feels like he can breathe again and is falling for her. Robin will always have a place in his heart, but Elizabeth is someone he can love. He knows he needs to move on and give her a chance. Robin asks him to come to PC with her. He tells her he can't and finally reveals his reasons why. She suddenly understands his actions the past few weeks. She makes a hasty decision and says she will protect him and Caroline and follow him anywhere if that is what he wants. She calls Audrey saying she wants to travel before coming to PC. By now Jason has heard from Luke and he, Caroline and Elizabeth fly to another destination after the money has been transferred 15 times to different accounts.

Almost nine months had passed since he buried Robin, six months since he left PC. He had known Elizabeth for about five, two since her rape. He had grown to love her and she-him. She seemed emotionally insecure but kept pursuing him. He did his best to push her away, not because he wasn't over Robin, but because he thought she was reaching out to him after her rape, needing emotional reassurance. When she finally convinced him that was not the case, they made love three weeks later. It was very tender and gentle. He brushed her curly hair off her face and took a few strands wrapping it around his finger and then letting it go to spring back into its natural curl. He watched her sleep. He was lying on his side slowly tracing the outline of her eyes, nose, and lips with his fingers. He was afraid. He had such incredible love in his life and lost them both. He didn't want that to happen to her. He worried if he was found out she could die. She rolled over on her side and Jason slid up next to her and held her in his arms completing a perfect spoon.

Elizabeth is finding the perfect times to visit Jason when no one else is around. She says, "It is so easy to come and talk to you knowing you can't say anything back to me. While I know you would always support me no matter what I do, as you would just say, 'I can't tell you what to do nor can I say it is wrong. It is who you are.' Well, I feel so torn and confused about what I am about to tell you. In a moment of weakness and a little revenge, I slept with Zander on Halloween. I never told Ric and later I broke down and got back together with him briefly. I'm pregnant and I have no idea who the father is.

By now Elizabeth has gotten used to calling Jason by his true name. They had traveled several times and were spending a few weeks in Australia. He and Caroline went out for a walk and picked up some cultural cuisine bringing it back for dinner. Caroline was getting so big. She was calling Elizabeth "mommy". She wanted to give mommy some flowers, and they picked up some on their way back. They had rented a small cottage in town and he and Caroline walked up behind Elizabeth to surprise her with the flowers. Caroline was talking a mile a minute and Elizabeth had a forced smile and laugh while replying to her. Jason was setting the flowers down and saw on the table a white stick with two blue lines in the middle. He turned to her and asked, "are you?"

She shooed Caroline out of the room and leaned into him. She said, "yes, but I don't know if it is yours or that asshole who raped me!"

Jason felt like he had been punched in the stomach. He loved Elizabeth so much and no matter what her decision ultimately was, he wanted to support her. He knew there were tests available to do some DNA testing long before the birth. He didn't want this to be a deciding factor for her, so he was afraid to bring it up.

Elizabeth had fallen asleep in the chair next to Jason. Courtney walks in and touches her on her shoulder. She is trying to be quiet and polite but is really seething inside. She's feeling very insecure as Elizabeth has spent more time with Jason then her and feels as though she might be losing him. She asks Elizabeth to leave.

The plane landed in a remote area in India. AJ and Courtney had spent weeks closing in on one lead only to come up with three more to track down. Finally, AJ was able to track down the latest skip of money transfer. Courtney showed a picture of Jason to the clerk by sweet-talking to him. They got a name, but AJ knew it would no longer be in use after that one time. They were closing in and were only about two days behind. This was the closest they had been, so they checked out hotels and all points of travel to other locations, primarily ship and plane, unless they were staying within the Continent. Through Luke's help and contacts there were people on the lookout for too many questions about Jason. One thing in Jason's favor was they were not aware of Elizabeth. Many times, she would fly with Caroline under a different name and even take different flights, so AJ who normally be looking for a man traveling with a young child, would have a harder time tracking him down. Jason found out AJ was only a few days behind him and closing in on him. He had to work fast. They had just gotten comfortable in Australia but were ready to leave in just a few hours. They left again, heading to yet another destination. Elizabeth knew all the details and had all the pictures of AJ, Sonny, Carly, and Courtney. Jason was checking in at the gate and Elizabeth was letting Caroline drag her all over the place to tire her out. By this time Caroline was three and Elizabeth was showing her glowing four months of pregnancy. Elizabeth was looking at some books to get for her long flight, when out of the corner of her eye, she saw AJ walk by, closely followed by Courtney. Elizabeth's heart was racing. She ran to find Jason and get him on the plane without her. He took Caroline this time with two connecting flights. Elizabeth was to take a later direct flight, arriving before them.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 7

Courtney is sitting by Jason's bed vowing to stay all day and night to prevent Elizabeth from returning. Sonny and Carly spell her. Courtney tells Jason if she is unable to get pregnant, she wants to adopt.

Jason and his family were able to allude AJ by a few hours. Elizabeth boarded her plane without anyone recognizing her. Courtney even approached the gate where Elizabeth was about to board. Luckily it was not the same agent who boarded Jason.

Courtney had gotten tired of following AJ around and he had gotten fed up with her not listening to him. He dropped her off in the latest country he had tried, and she wanted to stay a few extra days by herself. AJ flew home, telling her he'd return in two weeks after conferring with Sonny. AJ was not aware they were two towns away from Jason. Jason and Elizabeth welcomed a healthy baby boy named Dillon into the world, just days before Courtney arrived. Jason had changed so much in the last few years. He was dumbfounded that he alluded capture thus far. He had grown a beard, had long hair, and it was a little lighter than normal.

Shortly after Elizabeth had gotten back on her feet, they all spent a nice day in the park. Courtney was walking through the same park with a beautiful Golden Labrador Retriever she had just picked up at the Humane Society. Suddenly this little puppy came bounding through their family picnic. Courtney appeared running after her calling out "Rosie, come here Rosie.

Elizabeth recognized her first and under her breath, she filled Jason in. Breathless, Courtney apologizes for Rosie interrupting their picnic. Jason introduces them to Courtney under their latest pseudonym. Caroline was taught to only answer to what mommy and daddy called her in front of others. Courtney does not make any connections. She is only very happy to find other Americans she can talk to.

Courtney awakens suddenly and feels Jason's fingers moving slightly over hers. She yells for Tony, but when he arrives, he opens Jason's eyes and check if they are dilated and then checks his pulse. He says "most likely it was a reflex, but I will take Jason him for an MRI and monitor him closely. After he does he realizes Jason has responded quite well to Robin, Elizabeth and Courtney's voices in different manners. He calls Robin and asks her to return to PC and see if she can provide more encouragement. He convinces Carly and Courtney to allow Elizabeth to return as well.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 8

Jason and family return to their home, deciding what to do next. It has been almost four years since they have been on the run. He has grown very weary for this life and although Luke told him that he, Laura and Lucky were that way for ten years and Luke thrived on it. Jason did not think he could do it anymore. He was able to retain an attorney to find out about his family's safety. He already had legal custody, but deeply wanted to return home. By now Caroline had just turned five, Dillon was almost two. He and Elizabeth discussed the options and he decides to risk it. He wanted his parents and Lila to see Caroline and meet Dillon. Elizabeth truly wanted to connect with Grams.

At intermittent intervals, Robin, Elizabeth, and Courtney all talk to him and hold his hand. When Sonny, Carly or AJ try to talk to him, his vitals spike way up indicating they are harming him more. They have been restricted from his room.

Thanksgiving is fast approaching both at GH and in Jason's dream. Courtney is first to arrive to visit Jason this morning. She is crying with her head on his chest. She is saying, "oh please Jason, wake up. We haven't had our first Thanksgiving together."

Jason is surprising Elizabeth and the kids with a Thanksgiving to remember. Based on the information that Taggert has been holding for him and additional insurance of Morgan/Coronthio's crimes from Luke; Jason and his lawyer believe they have enough ammunition to keep him alive and remain Caroline's sole guardian. Jason is planning a surprise return to PC. He wants to bring Elizabeth to her Grams and bring Caroline and Dillon to their grandparents and great grandparents.

Courtney tried to ingratiate herself into Jason and Elizabeth's life. They did their best to dissuade her and refused her complete access to their children. She was getting so excited that AJ was coming to pick her up in two days to take her home to PC for a lavish Thanksgiving Dinner at Carly's club; "Club of Felony's and Misdemeanors". She wanted them to meet her hubby-to-be AJ. Jason knew they would be seeing AJ soon, but wanted to be in PC when it happened and at the Quartermaine's in safety with Lila present. So, he said they had to leave before AJ arrives.

Courtney was leaving Jason's room as it was time for Elizabeth's visit. Elizabeth is sitting with Jason and is telling him that all that's important is that he's responding to any of them. She says, "I've decided to keep the baby and have already told both Zander and Ric. I told them they would not find out who the father was until the birth." She had a better chance of being the sole custodian then either of them. Zander was well known to be associated with Faith and while Ric was a good lawyer, the fact he kept a pregnant woman chained up in a panic room would not bode well with a judge.

Elizabeth had her own surprise for Jason. She knew how difficult it was for him to leave his family, hometown and life years ago. Through assistance from Luke, Taggert, the library and the internet; she was able to get enough information and pictures to put together a CD video to give to Jason. She knew how important being a doctor was to him. She knew how much he loved his first wife Karen; she knew about Robin and how she helped him to get custody of Caroline. She had all of this in her video. She put it to their favorite music and was going to give this to him on the plane while they were going to their new destination…or so she thought.

Jason is preparing to take them all back to PC. He remembers the last time he was there. He had buried Robin. After the memorial, before he got the "warnings" he remembers everyone leaving, he stayed behind sitting next to her marker. He sat there and talked to her. He talked about what their life would have been like if she had lived and how great of a doctor she would have been. Before he had read the first letter and left for the clinic that day, he placed her urn on the top shelf of the bookcase. When he got the threats, he focused only on leaving. Thinking about it now, he remembers that he never scattered her ashes and most likely it would still be there. He was afraid for Elizabeth and their children, as he didn't want the same fate for them as it was for Robin. He missed Robin very much as he did Karen but wanted to return and face his demons.

Robin meets up with Elizabeth and they both hug and leave his room. Robin has heard much of Elizabeth through Emily and she the same. They have bonded over the past few days and both disapprove of his latest choice. But they agree whatever brings Jason out of this is most important.

Sonny and Carly manage to sneak into Jason's room with Courtney's help. They tell him they are close to finding out who the shooter is and will find a way to punish them. They are waiting until he wakes up to decide what to do about who he jumped in front of for. As they are telling him this the monitors go crazy, prompting nurses and Tony to rush into the room and order them out.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 9

Jason's books a private jet to take them all home. Elizabeth is very surprised when learning where they are heading and presents him with his surprise. His eyes well up as he watches it unfold on the laptop. They sit Caroline down and prepare her for what may happen. They tell Dillon he's going to get to meet his relatives. Before the plane lands, he shaves, and Elizabeth cuts his hair.

The plane is landing and taxing on the runway. Jason takes Elizabeth's hand and they each grab a hand of their children. They both take a deep breath and walk off the plane into a waiting limo. They are driving down the streets and Jason goes back to the five years of his life with Karen and Robin and his family. His memories come flooding back. Elizabeth looks up at him and wipes away a tear from his eyes. The limo is slowly turning into the Quartermaine driveway and as they are arriving at the mansion, he had it all planned out. AJ and Sonny were getting certified letters letting them know he is back in Port Charles, along with a copy of his 'insurance policy', stating "if anything happens and I mean anything happens to me or my loved ones, news will come out about your crimes. You will never get Caroline, even if I show up dead". The letter also tells them where he will be and to show up at the Quartermaine mansion.

He arranged for Audrey to be there with the Quartermaines for Thanksgiving dinner. He fondly remembers the years of eating pizza and never having a real Thanksgiving Turkey dinner. He ordered dinner to be delivered for everyone including Sonny and company, knowing they would be there. They arrive at the door and Jason knocks. He hears his grandfather bellow, "Reginald, get the door. The pizza guy made it here early".

Jason laughs remembering nothing has changed. He opens the door and walks in. Monica walks down the stairs and stops. "Jason! Oh my god! Alan, Edward, its Jason!" Everyone rushes to embrace him, even Edward. Lila wheels herself into the foyer and everyone parts like the red sea allowing her to welcome her grandson home. Monica kneels to say hello to Caroline.

Everything is chaotic. Jason laughs, turns to Elizabeth and says, "you better get used to it."

Lila says, "Edward, Monica, Alan, let them breathe. Let's hear when they have to say."

Everyone calms down long enough for Jason to fill them in on the cliff notes version of the last five years. Everyone is smothering Caroline and Dillon with love and affection when the doorbell rings. Jason stands and holds his breath, hoping Audrey is the first to arrive. She is shocked to see her granddaughter who she thought had vanished. She is even more shocked to see Jason and her great-grandson, Dillon.

Soon the rest of the guests arrive. With Audrey and Lila around, everyone is on their best behavior. Sonny and Carly approach Caroline and Carly says, "do you remember me? I'm your mama."

Jason replies, "how could she? She was a year and a half the last time you saw her, and you are not her mother. Elizabeth is! She has raised her for the past three years." Caroline runs to Elizbeth, grabbing on to her leg and hiding behind her.

Courtney is dumbfounded that the couple she tried to befriend is AJ's brother and worst enemy. Caroline recognizes Courtney and says, "you are the nice lady with the pretty doggie".

"Yes, and where is your brother?" Courtney asks.

Caroline replies, "he's upstairs playing with Aunt Emily".

Sonny and AJ confront Jason and start their threats. Jason is no longer afraid of them and says, "do your worst. I have the upper hand".

Dinner arrives and surprisingly everyone makes it through without incident. Emily and Elizabeth have already become fast friends. Jason looks at Courtney and thinks she is pretty, but obviously, her elevator does not go to the top floor, otherwise, why would she be with a criminal like her brother. After dinner, AJ, Courtney, and Sonny leave with Sonny giving Jason an evil stare. Jason says, "don't forget what is in your letter. I'm no longer afraid of you and if you harm anyone I love, you will be sorry."

Audrey puts on her coat to leave. She gives Elizabeth a big hug. Elizabeth says, "Grams, I am so sorry I wasn't in touch. I have missed you so much."

Audrey replies, "I'm just glad you are safe and home. You have beautiful children.

After saying goodnight to Alan, Monica, Lila, Edward, and Emily; Jason and Elizabeth settle into the gatehouse with their children. After the kids are asleep, they lie in bed together talking about their future. He wants to get married. He gently caresses her neck, kissing her shoulders…


	11. Chapter 11

Part 10

Jason has had many people pass in and out of his room. He's had as much pass in and out of his dreams. Towards the beginning of December, he was having dreams within dreams. Jason walks into Dr. Collins office. They knew each other only in passing and from reputation. Kevin had arrived in PC shortly before Karen's death. Jason had spoken briefly with him then. Jason tells his story to Kevin and about his dreams.

Kevin wants to know about the people in his dreams and how he feels about each one of them. "Do you dream about Karen?"

Jason replies, "no, not really."

"Why"

"Karen was a long time ago and she died saving AJ which made him so different."

"AJ"?

"Well, yes. He's still alive and maybe I could have stopped him from wrecking his life. Maybe if I'd have been there it would have been me instead and Karen would be here."

"These last dreams you are having, are you envisioning yourself as if you were AJ instead?"

"Well, I guess you could say so, but I'm not really sure why."

"Do you wish you had that life?"

"Maybe, I don't know. I found an adrenaline rush with the danger but was terrified by the loss of loved ones in my life. I don't want to be cold and unfeeling."

"What about Courtney?"

"She's AJ's wife."

"Do you want her? Why is it you saved her, and the others ended up saving you?"

"Wow, I don't know. So many questions, I have to think about all of this."

"Well, I think its best we end this for today."

Jason returns home and visits everyone at the mansion. Back at the gatehouse he takes Elizabeth aside and says, "I need more time, but I love you and I am doing this for you and the children, but I think it's best for you to stay with your grandmother until I get this all worked out." He kisses her and the children.

Michael comes to visit Uncle Jason. Carly is there outside watching, talking to Sonny. Jason's eyes flutter a little. Michael screams, "he's waking up!" Carly rushes in and Sonny gets Tony. Sonny follows Tony in, and Tony examines Jason. "Sorry, but he's not responsive."

Jason goes back to the gatehouse and this time instead of wine he grabs the case of beer he brought home with him, takes one out and downs it. He watches the CD Elizabeth made for him, takes the urn again moving it from one hand to the other. He drinks another beer. Soon he is asleep in the chair.

Jason is back at the PH. Sonny is raging, but this time it is not about Faith. "That brother of yours is after our child. I am sick and tired of his games. I want him taken care of! Today!"

"I'll take care of him, Sonny." He goes to ELQ Headquarters and waits. His brother exits the building and heads to his car. He calls out to him and three shots go off. He goes to check, turns the body over and suddenly he's looking at himself! Jason practically falls out of the chair. He is afraid of falling asleep. He takes out a pad of paper and starts writing. He makes out a list, some of it is about what Kevin said today.

1\. Why does he keep losing the ones he loves?

2\. Who does he want to be? A Dr? Working for Sonny? The docks? ELQ?

3\. What is it about this Courtney? Does he want her?

4\. Are his children safe?

5\. The killings?

6\. Is this who he is? What does he want? He's not sure but needs to see Kevin again.

He opens the door to Kevin's office. He brings his list of questions.

Jason goes back to see Kevin. He brings his list of questions. Kevin says he is not sure if all these questions can be addressed today.

1\. Are you afraid of love? Do you push people away before you can love too much?

2\. Are you still practicing medicine? Do you feel the need to save lives since you can't save your loved ones? How do you feel about being second banana? Does eliminating those who do you wrong make you feel empowered? Does being a common man working on the docks let you feel invisible and be yourself? Would you rather work at ELQ and be your own boss? Do you want to do something entirely different to start anew?

3\. Why are you dreaming about Courtney when Elizabeth is still alive? In your dreams you lose three people in your life; two of which are dead. Is Elizabeth dead to you, do you feel as if you have already lost her or are you pushing her away to save her from what she did for you in your dreams? Do you love Courtney or are you envisioning yourself in her life as maybe you don't care about her and her dying as that would be less painful?"

4\. Kevin is not sure how to handle Jason's fear about his children. What would you do to keep them safe? Stay here and find a job that makes your family (and hopefully yourself) happy or risk something you'd rather do to make you happy (and face your family dealing with it; or leave with Elizabeth and the children abandoning the rest of your family all over again?

5\. Are these killings a feeling you want to do or are you afraid of it? Or does this focus more on losing those you love?

Kevin says, "this last one you are the only one who can provide the answer for that. Once you can decipher your five questions, that should give you the answer to the rest of your life." Jason feels exhausted leaving Kevin's office.


	12. Chapter 12

Part 11

Someone is in Jason's room, whispering to him. Jason's monitors start beeping rapidly. The shadowy figure runs off before a nurse rushes in. Tony Jones is notified, and he arrives checks his vitals. He assures everyone that Jason's vitals are improving. "I'm optimistic he will hopefully come out of his coma by the end of the year."

Jason stops by to see Elizabeth and the children. He says, "I want a real wedding and hopefully by tomorrow, I will put to bed these demons I have been fighting; then we can plan the rest of our lives together." He wants to dream and finally get all the answers he needs.

This time he dreams about jumping into AJ's car to save him from a car accident that left him partially brain damaged. His dreams are like a fast forward edition of a life he is remembering again. He works for Sonny. He meets Robin. She, along with Sonny, were the only ones who accepted him as a changed man. He and Robin fall in love. She helps him take care of Carly's baby, Michael. He sees her betraying him by revealing the true parentage of Michael. She does not die but leaves town. Her leaving gives him mixed sorrow of love and pain.

He falls for a lost soul named Elizabeth. She was raped, but it happened before he knew her. He has no children of his own. She saves his life and they become very close leading Carly to jump in bed and have a love/hate relationship with Sonny. He leaves town to protect those he loves. He returns to town and runs into Elizabeth again. The chemistry is still there. This yearning between them is almost consummated when it ends up short as she does not want him on a rebound, but it needs to come naturally. As he is about to declare his love, she ends up betraying him by sleeping with another man.

He falls for Courtney who was AJ's wife and Sonny's sister. He protects her and they grow close. While she doesn't listen to him, he forgives her over and over and ends up marrying her instead of Elizabeth. He feels as if Courtney is going to betray him too. She is unable to accept his life, much like Robin. She wants children but is unable to have any of her own. They break up and he sees her getting friendly with another man who is someone who would arrest him if given the chance.

Every one of them has been in danger because of his life. They've either been shot at; bombs have been set to go off or one takes matters into her own hands causing them harm. He's loved them all. He's come close to death many times. He's killed many as well. He's coming close to the end where he remembers getting shot again. He's looking right and then to the left. He remembers who is pointing the gun and instinctively jumps in front of…


	13. Chapter 13

Part 12

Jason feels Elizabeth's hands on his wrist bringing him out of his dreams and his coma. His fingers begin twitching. His eyes flutter open and as his eye's focus, it is Bobbie checking his pulse. Everyone has been waiting for this moment. Tony and Dr. Lewis examine him and determine he's not yet out of the woods. Dr. Lewis tells everyone, "Jason can't have any visitors as he is not yet focused on the present or who everyone is in his life and what value they have with him. Trying to see him could cause worse harm." Two days later, the waiting appears to be over.

Jason wants to see Monica, Alan, and Emily first, which surprises everyone, including them. He talks to them and after they leave, they all have tears in their eyes. He asks for AJ. AJ leaves with a perplexed look on his face which turns to anger and a shake of his head. Carly and Sonny are next. When they leave, Sonny has no expression on his face, and no one can tell what he is thinking. Carly has her head on his shoulder and her face is hidden.

Michael goes in alone and sits on Jason's bed. He asks, "do you remember who I am Uncle Jason?"

Jason replies, "of course I do buddy."

Michael sighs and says, "I've missed you."

Jason says, "I've missed you too Michael".

Michael asks, "Are you coming home soon? Mommy and Daddy and Aunt Courtney have missed you."

Jason says, "I'm not ready to go anywhere yet. I'm still healing, and I think I need to stay here a few days." Michael is confused and runs out of the room to Carly's waiting arms.

During his initial examination when he first came out of his coma, Tony told him who was there to visit and how he responded to various people. He was told Robin came back from Paris. Elizabeth stopped by often to visit and he responded to both of their voices more than the others. He also responded some to Courtney when she returned from Switzerland.

Jason asks all three to enter his room. Slowly they walk in. Courtney is in front and Elizabeth and Robin are following behind holding hands. Courtney approaches his bed and gives him a kiss. She walks backward near Robin and Elizabeth wondering why he didn't respond or want to see her alone. He looks at each one of them slowly moving his eyes and carefully settling on each one of theirs for what seems like minutes. He begins by saying, "I love all of you and you have been instrumental in bringing me out of my coma. While I have changed a lot from my remembering everyone, I am still processing my life and the choices I've made. I know what I want now. I've told Monica, Alan, Emily, AJ, Sonny, and Carly some of it. It will be up to Sonny and Carly to talk with Michael." He explains, "Since my coma, I went through my life with each one of you; but there is one I love more than anything and if she says yes, she is the one I want to be with. I remember everyone and everything about my current and previous life. I've seen my life from both perspectives and have made a big decision on how I want my life to be from this point forward. I would like to talk to each one of you separately. He starts out at the beginning.

He speaks with Robin first. He says, "I have loved you very much." He tells her about his dream and their lives together. "I was an entirely different person. I was more like the Jason Q' when we were together. You rescued me after the loss of Karen and our child where in my dreams we were married. Then I did the same for you when you lost Stone. We bonded fell in love. It was almost as if AJ and I switched lives. I was the father of Carly's baby, who was a girl they called Caroline. I now know how AJ felt. I was the good son and a doctor and AJ was working for Sonny. I saw the loss of lives and love from the other side of Sonny's world. I lost you because of this. You died getting into my car which blew up, in the same way, that Lily died. I knew how Sonny felt, but Sonny never heeded that bomb as a warning about his life. Then I got threats about Caroline and had to leave this place and my family behind. I know about both sides of my old life and my current one. I am not the Jason Quartermaine everyone knows and remembers, but I am also not Jason Morgan, the killer anymore. I later had dreams within dreams and saw you alive. You took a bullet for me."

Robin asks, "why did you go through my dying twice in your dreams?"

Jason replies, "I'm not sure, but I lost you a long time ago due to my life. I remember how shots were fired at us through your Uncle's window. You have been in danger many times because of me. You must have saved me because I was so lost and when that happened, I knew I was worth saving. I had real feelings about dying. I didn't want to just go through the motions not caring about other's decisions or attempting to change them. You have overcome incredible odds. You are a very strong woman and I know why I fell in love with you after my accident. I know you will make a wonderful doctor, but your life is no longer here in PC. I can tell you have moved on. I don't blame you for telling AJ; I'd want to know too, no matter how dangerous my life would be. Michael could have saved AJ's life from spiraling out of control, just like Caroline did for me in my dreams".

He takes her hand and pulls her to him. They have a long kiss and then she starts to get up, pauses and then kisses him on his forehead. She stands up and tells him, "I had a feeling this was going to happen, but I am glad you don't hold me responsible for Michael and AJ anymore. It's true, I have moved on. While I did love you very much, I have met a wonderful man who has made incredible strides in HIV drugs and is working towards a possible cure. After I finish medical school, I will join him in London and work side-by-side with him on new innovations".

She takes a deep breath and walks out of the room. She has a smile on her face and walks into Mac's arms. He hugs her and kisses her cheek. Robin then goes up to Elizabeth and hugs her and whispers in her ear. Elizabeth sighs and watches Robin walk away.

Courtney is holding her breath, not knowing what Jason said to Robin or what Robin said to Elizabeth. She is biting her nails and looking at Sonny and Carly, back to Elizabeth. Sonny and Carly take Michael home, not meeting Courtney's eyes. Tony goes to check on Jason, returns and tells everyone "it's best you come back in the morning. Jason has fallen asleep and needs his rest to recuperate".

Courtney looks at Elizabeth, starts to cry and then storms out. Emily approaches Elizabeth and says "why don't you come home with Nicholas and me tonight? You look exhausted and you can see Jason in the morning". Elizabeth starts to ask Emily what Jason said to her. Emily says, "I can't tell you that. He wants to explain all about what happened to him in his own way to each person in his dreams. I really don't even know about his choices  
except for his decisions about mom, dad and myself. There are still some things he hasn't revealed. He wants to wait until he speaks with you and Courtney."

Courtney arrives home and walks over to Sonny's and Carly's place. They aren't there and Max told her they left for the island.


	14. Chapter 14

Part 13

Morning arrives and Scott Baldwin enters Jason's room followed by Mac Scorpio. Scott and Mac are arguing. Scott wants to interrogate Jason right now. Mac, who has spoken to Robin and knows a little more than Scott warns him to take it slow. Scott doesn't care. Jason wakes up and says he wants to make a statement. He asks for Dara Jensen to be there when he does. Scott does not believe anything Jason says, but Mac drags him out and says, "let it play out". Dara stays behind and Jason fills her in on everything and everyone. He even tells her more than anyone else. He tells her about the shooter and whom he saved from dying. He has Dara make up several legal documents concerning everyone involved. He has a plan that will be revealed soon.

Elizabeth returns with Emily and Courtney is waiting too. She asks, "where is Robin?"

Emily replies, "Robin returned to Paris."

Courtney scoffs, "it looks like it's just down to you and me and we all know how that will turn out. Why he would want to speak with you is beyond me".

Emily replies "a little overconfident, aren't we?"

Jason asks to speak to Courtney next. He tells her where she was in his dreams. He says, you were married to AJ and he was involved in Sonny's world." He laughs and says "even then you interfered in other's lives. You even tried to push yourself into a life I had with another woman. I did care for you very much."

She gasps and says "care?"; then she begins to cry.

Jason continues and says, "I'm sorry, but I realize we are so different and would never work out."

She asks, "why?"

Jason replies, "like Robin I tend to fall for the those I feel the need to be sheltered. Robin was my first love and she helped me grow and learn many things. Later, in my mind at the time, she betrayed my trust. When I first met you, I was there to protect you; but you needed me more than any woman I've known. You never listened to me. You also betrayed me. I want a strong woman. One I can protect, but one I can trust too."

She sputters "I'm not strong?"

"It's not about kick boxing or yelling back at others to defend me. It's not about continually putting yourself in danger just because you worry about others and act before you think. It's more about being able to take care of yourself first and not need others to make you feel special. It's about being strong in your heart. Sonny and Carly's kids are not there to replace your loss or have someone think you are the most important thing in the world to them. You need to feel that yourself instead of playing passive aggressive games. I have always felt loyal to Sonny and wanted to keep you safe. I still want that, but I realize now that our marriage was a mistake and we were forcing our actions and our feelings. You never listened to me and that put you in even more danger. You want to control my life. Robin did the same by asking Sonny to fire me".

Courtney says, "but I never did that!"

"Not in so many words, but you have asked me to make a choice which I was unable to do. You manipulated our feelings to suit your needs."

"I can change, I'm sorry, I just love you so much".

"You can't change, and you know it. Carly couldn't either; but somehow, she and Sonny made it work. It can't work with me. One thing that has not changed about who I am is I still believe you do the things you do and shouldn't change to please another person. Robin couldn't change and neither should you. I can't fault either one of you for following your heart; but you both never accepted my life and could never understand that Sonny and I killed people. You didn't want to believe it and when you saw it happening if front of your eyes, that's why walked out. This life will never be acceptable to you. I am not the same person you fell in love with. I am not the same person Robin fell in love with. I am not the same. I am not Jason Q' and I am not Jason M.

Courtney continues to cry. "But Elizabeth will try to change you. Carly has said she wouldn't accept your life either. How is that any different than me?

Jason says, "there is a lot of difference. It's true about my life, but there are some things you don't know. There is another person I think you should know about".

Courtney interrupts and says "Oh, its Elizabeth, right?"

Jason tries to say, "No, it's not…its…"

Courtney just runs out of the room crying rushing past Elizabeth and says, "this should make you very happy". Elizabeth just stands outside Jason's room not really knowing what to do. Emily nudges Elizabeth into Jason's room.


	15. Chapter 15

Part 14

Elizabeth approaches Jason's bed. There is a long silence and he starts to speak, but she interrupts. They both laugh and he indicated for her to go first. "Did you hear any of us while we were talking to you?"

Jason replies, "I remember parts of it, and it intertwined into my dreams. I dreamed of people's lives as they have lived them before. At times things happened to them that really happened to other people, but the reality was cloudy".

Elizabeth asks, "did you hear me tell you that I am pregnant?"

Jason replies, "in my dream you were, but it happened when you were raped, and we were together, and you weren't sure if it was mine or the rapists".

Elizabeth laughs, "well you sure did intertwine my life. It's true I am pregnant, but I don't know if it's Ric's or Zanders".

"Zander?" Jason looks surprised.

Elizabeth chuckles and says "yep, you hate both of them, but Em still cares about Zander's life and I think you may still value my opinion, so I doubt you could kill either of them."

Jason says "you know I always have a soft for Emily and for you. So, you really are pregnant huh?"

"Yeah", Elizabeth says. "A fine mess I've gotten myself into." They both laugh.

Elizabeth says "I know I've interrupted you and I guess I'm a little nervous and confused about these dreams and what it has to do with me. How is it that you dreamed we were together, and we had a baby? I always felt we had a connection, but then I felt things had changed directions and there was no way to find our way back".

Jason says, "well one thing I guess that hasn't changed about me is I'm still quiet and let you and others have your say first. You will always have my ear Elizabeth". He holds out his hand and asks her to join him on the bed. She sits next to him and they hold hands. He brings her up to date on the rest of his dreams. When it comes to her getting shot, she too asks why that happened. He says, "much like Robin you were trying to save me from this life. Neither of you may have approved of my life, but even then, you weren't about to let me die because of it."

Elizabeth goes on to say, "but in your dreams, this wasn't your life".

Jason says, "I know, but somehow I realized that no matter how you live your life, through association it can always be in danger. I put you in danger many times because others associated you with me. When Sonny's and my enemies put a bomb in your studio, it was because of me. I've put others in danger as well, including Robin and Courtney too. My life could always be in danger because of my association with Sonny, even if I were to leave the mob."

Elizabeth says, "I'm sorry, but I still don't understand everything you are trying to say. Are you leaving Sonny and his organization?"

Jason says, "I want to talk about something, uh someone else first. We were never able to fully explore our feelings about each other. I think it was because we were both going through our own turmoils at different times. You were struggling with loss when you thought Lucky had died. I think we both had feelings, but you were still mourning, and I was recovering from getting shot. Knowing you were in danger, I left town. When I returned, I felt an immediate connection and was hoping for something more, but Lucky turned up alive."

Elizabeth says, "I know. Lucky pushed me away and I ran to you, but I rushed things and realized I didn't want to jump into a rebound situation because I cared for you so much. Then later when you were protecting me, and Zander I walked away. I always wonder what would have happened if I didn't overreact about your lying to me".

Jason says, "yes that hurt me very much. I know I may not have lied directly, but I always felt that lying by omission was easier. I guess what bothered me the most was that you did practically the same thing a year earlier. You allowed everyone including Lucky to believe you were dead and let Sonny help. When the situation was reversed and we lied about Sonny being dead, you punched me in the stomach; so, to speak".

Elizabeth responds, "I know, I guess I was using it as an excuse to throw your life in your face. I know I hurt you by sleeping with Zander. I was angry at the distance between us, so I just lashed out. Then I felt you heading towards Courtney and I lashed out even more. I never had the right, but I had a lot of deep feelings that never got any resolution. But since Emily's illness, I felt we were moving back to each other as friends."

"I felt that way too. You were the one person that knew how I felt about Emily. You are her best friend. We consoled each other and I started feeling something for you again. When you found out the truth about Ric, I felt for you as I felt for Courtney when it came to AJ."

Elizabeth asks, "are you saying you fell for Courtney because she was helpless, and you cared for me because of Ric?"

Jason hesitates as he thinks he is not explaining himself correctly, "no, not exactly. But you both defend those you love even if you are wrong. When you find out the truth you fall apart."

Elizabeth says, "so what about Courtney. Did she finally find out about your real business and is this why she is acting so moody?"

Jason laughs and says, "I can't really answer that because she is always moody. I think she and Sonny are a lot alike when it comes to their upswings and down swings with their moods. I more than just care about you. In my dreams, we were very much in love."

"What about Courtney?", Elizabeth asks.

"Well, our relationship…our marriage was a mistake. There are other people involved now and I can't deal with not only how Courtney has changed, but how I have changed too", Jason says.

Elizabeth says, "Jason, I'm still not sure what you are trying to say. You know I have changed too. I'm not the same person who asked you to hold me and dance with me when I was grieving for Lucky. Are you saying you want to be with me?"

"Yes" Jason replies, "but there are so many factors now. Courtney, Ric, Zander, who shot me, who I took the bullet for and if you want to be with me".

Elizabeth says, "Jason, I would love to be with you; but you said so yourself, you still have a dangerous life. I'm not sure if I could live that way. I once thought I might, but I have changed. I am about to have a child and he or she will be my main priority and it needs to come first before I act on feelings about anyone in my life".

Jason agrees, "it's true, I could be a danger to you, and I do fear for your life. But I no longer want to be a part of Sonny's world. There is something else I want to do, but it's still hard for me to ask you to take a chance too."

Elizabeth interrupts, "you are going way too fast. You are right, there are so many factors; especially Ric and Zander. I am pregnant Jason. You do know what that means?"

Jason replies, "I know what that all means. I love you and want a chance to help you raise a child. I loved raising Michael when he was little, and it tore me apart when I had to let him go. I felt that way all over again in my dreams. I'm willing to take the chance I may not be a part of your child's life, but one thing I promise is if you choose me, I will not stand in the way of keeping your child away from his birth father."

"But how do you know I don't want to be with him?", Elizabeth asks.

"I don't, but I'm hoping, praying you will say yes to me."

"Jason, this is all very sudden. I'm going to need some time to think about this. I hope you won't be disappointed if I can't answer you just yet. I'd like to sleep on it and let you know tomorrow.", Elizabeth says.

Jason replies, "I understand, but whatever your choice is I have something I want you to help me with. I trust you to keep this quiet and I know you can help me get the justice I need. Tomorrow I will reveal to all what happened to me from the point of getting shot to now. I just hope you have an answer for me before this reveal".

Elizabeth replies, "of course. You can trust me. No matter what, you have done so much for you. Just tell me what you need".

Jason then fills Elizabeth on what he needs her to do to make the plan work along with Dara's help. As Elizabeth is about ready to leave, he kisses her and says, "don't forget to get those invitations out to everyone on that list."

She says, "okay, I'll see you in the morning."


	16. Chapter 16

The Big Reveal:

Elizabeth arrives in the morning and walks in to see Jason. She tells him "not everyone can get back in today, but they will all be here by tomorrow"

Jason says, "its best that way anyway. I have a few more documents and letters for Dara write up."

He wants to know what her answer is, and they talk. He kisses her on the cheek and says "Ok then, it's time. I want your help with a couple of things. I want you to find Dara to finalize my plan and gather more ammunition. Would you mind having her come over while you get ready?"

Elizabeth replies "ok".

Dara arrives and she and Jason talk behind closed doors. He calls Monica and asks, "can Dara and Elizabeth can use the Quartermaine jet? They will be arriving soon. I promise you will find out why soon". Monica agrees.

Early the following morning they return to PC and arrive at Jason's room. Luke is summoned and they talk. He leaves and someone else arrives and they are all behind closed doors. Dara has several envelopes in her possession. Mac knocks on the door and tells them everyone has arrived and is waiting in the conference room. Dara wheels Jason out, followed by Elizabeth and Mac.

Everyone, there is waiting in groups. The PCPD is in one. (Lucky, Brian, Mac, Taggert, and Scott.) The Quartermaines' are in another group. (Alan, Monica, AJ, and Emily, with Nicholas behind her.) Next is Sonny, Carly, Michael, and Courtney. Faith, Ric, Zander, and Luke are standing in another, although they are a little farther apart from each other. Towards the door, Tony and Cameron are standing by in case Jason gets too weak. Everyone sits down.

Jason has letters for almost everyone. Dara starts off by giving letters to AJ, Sonny, and Carly. He asks Michael to come and sit by him. He talks to Michael. Michael gets upset and starts to cry. Carly begins to run to him, but Mac stops her. Jason talks to Michael some more and he just nods.

Jason speaks. "In the letters to each of you, there is proof of your crimes. Michael has a right to know AJ. He also has a right to be with his mother. You will share custody of Michael. Starting off AJ will have supervised visits. Eventually, he can have overnight stays, but his primary residence will be with Sonny and Carly as that is what he's known for all of his life." Everyone begins to protest; but Jason continues, "If anyone chooses to disregard this, then you will give up custody. If you both do, either I will raise Michael or he will go to foster care, which I believe none of you want. If anything happens to AJ, even a black eye I will get custody. If anything happens to Sonny or Carly; I will get custody. It is in your best interest to work together to prevent this from happening. Sonny, I have documentation of all your crimes. AJ, I have documentation of all your crimes. If you choose to disregard these orders, I will get custody. If something happens to me, Michael goes to the state. This is non-negotiable."

"Faith, you are next. I have so much against you that it's laughable. I've told you that Nicholas and Emily are under my protection. What you see in that envelope also provides information about your crimes including trying to kill me. The debt is considered paid for. Cut your losses. The five families are kaput. I can't stop you from doing drugs elsewhere, but if I hear of any instances of drug trafficking in this town, this information will go to the police; even if you are not involved. It will be your responsibility to keep drugs out of PC. Again, if anything happens to either Emily or Nicholas, if they get so much as a paper cut, you will go to jail for the rest of your life, possibly Zander too. Zander, you have hurt Emily in more ways than one and your latest stunt almost killed her. I have promised her not to have you killed and I will do my best to make sure that does not happen, at least not by my hands."

"Aah, the PCPD. You are in a group all by yourself. As you can see in those letters, I have evidence against you, especially you DA Baldwin that will make you reconsider charging me with any of my past crimes. Also, once the shooter is revealed this person will not be charged, at least for this crime anyway. Any of the crimes people in this room have committed in the past the slate is considered wiped clean. Detective Taggart, you have fought so hard to be a good cop, but you have had such a grudge against Sonny and myself. Here is proof that not only did Deke really beat up Sonny's mother and Sonny, but he has contrived evidence on several people, which you were part of too. Unwittingly maybe, but you still could be implicated and there goes your career. You should also know that your mother and Mike had an affair. Sorry Sonny but you and Taggert are really half-brothers. In all fairness to Mike, he never knew. Taggert, your hero Deke is a killer. He killed Sonny's mother while you were in the squad car waiting for him to grab some coffee. Your mother killed Deke, not Sonny. She was protecting you and Sonny from further serious harm. Lucky and Mac are here to make sure these proceedings are followed out  
professionally".

"Courtney, I am sorry for causing you pain, but I have to follow my heart." Courtney bites her lip and Ric starts shouting about Jason and his grandstanding and how Elizabeth should know better than to get involved with Jason.

"Ric, shut up!" Elizabeth says, "hear him out."

Jason continues "Ric, I know you cut a deal with Baldwin regarding your kidnapping of Carly, but you will have to look behind your back every day for that. You also kidnapped Courtney. You blame Sonny for Elizabeth's miscarriage, but you should know it was Faith. She still wanted you and was hoping to kill Elizabeth. You know the two of you are really made for each other.

Jason takes a breath and sips some water. "Courtney, you deserve someone who really loves you and would let you live your life the way you want. That is not who I am anymore. You can't change and I can't either. Mom, Dad, I remember you and love you, but I can't be Jason Quartermaine anymore. I will never be a doctor nor can I work for ELQ. Sonny, you groomed me and respected me, but I can't be Jason Morgan either. I don't want to be a killer or your enforcer. I didn't know any better and I realize now the violence, the lies, and the crimes are not what's right for me. I am upset about that, but I hold myself responsible for it too. You can choose to go legit, but if you don't you will have to find someone else. Luke, I'm sorry for making you wait, as I know you hate being silent, but I wanted to start out at the beginning. I have decided to help Luke restore the Haunted Star. Dara is working on the evidence against Jax, Tracy and Sam to cut them out of this. I have agreed to let Skye work with Luke. This is an investment for me, and I look forward to doing something other than the mob but still have the excitement of what Luke's life can do for me. Luke and I will be partners, unlike Sonny, where I have had to follow his orders."

Jason continues with his explanations. He says "the last few parts are the hardest for me to say and to do. Elizabeth is pregnant and is not sure if Zander or Ric is the child's father, but she will not stay with either one of them". Before anyone can protest, he continues; "Elizabeth wants to wait until the child is born to find out about who the  
father is. One thing I promise is I will not stand in the way of having access to your child. However, you will not get full custody; again, look in your envelopes about your crimes."

Courtney shouts out, "what do you mean not stand in the way? How is it you have a say in this matter?"

Jason replies, "here comes the next part. Yesterday Elizabeth and Dara flew to the Dominican Republic and we both got divorces from you and Ric. This morning we got married. I plan to help Elizabeth raise her child."

Ric starts shouting and finally Elizabeth and Jason cannot take it anymore. They ask Lucky to get him out of the room. Jason continues by saying "I'm sure Emily and Elizabeth hope that Zander is the father, and you will do right by him or her and try to change your life around. That, of course, is your decision."

"Finally, what you all have been waiting for. I found out some news a few days before I got shot. Therefore, I saved someone in this room. Mom, I can't tell you how upset I am at the news you kept something from dad and me. I found paperwork that says I had a twin and Susan Moore gave one of us up for adoption. You found that out but neglected to tell us. That person is Brian." There is a huge gasp around the room. "The person I saved is my brother. I may have not known him long and certainly did not like or trust him, but I acted out of reflex. I also wanted to save someone from not only having to deal with this knowledge but also not spend the rest of their lives in prison."

Jason looks around the room at each one and everyone else does the same, trying to guess who did it. "Mom, the other reason I am so upset with you is you tried to shoot Brian to prevent me from finding out this information. I still love you, but you cannot try to save me. I am not your 'Golden Child' and I never was. You may have raised me as your own, but Brian is still my brother. Dad, I hope you get to know your other child". Jason then turns to Brian and says, "I don't know if we can truly be friends, but you are my brother and we can go from there. I believe with time you and Courtney could be good together".

Jason again reiterates, "this information stays here and is an ironclad deal. No one will be prosecuted, but if they stray or try to take matters into their own hands, they could be. Even though I am not the Jason Morgan of old; I still know how to handle my enemies". Jason then takes Elizabeth's hand kisses it and wheels him out of the room.

THE END!


End file.
